


The Children of Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy

by albuspotter95



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/albuspotter95/pseuds/albuspotter95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 2030, Albus and Scorpius are now happily married and decide to have children. This is the story of the journey to having kids and raising them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Decision

It’s May 2030, and Albus Potter and Scorpius Malfoy have been out of Hogwarts for six years now.

They have been overwhelmed with happiness since they married last year. All their family and friends were there to celebrate the love that these two men share for each other. Everyone but one person. Albus’s older brother James. James had died a few years back. Killed by a very dark wizard in a very dark time in the wizarding world. But, that is a story for another time.

One night, Albus and Scorpius were lying in bed. Albus was doing some research from work and Scorpius was reading an autobiography on Newt Scamander. Scorpius couldn’t concentrate; there had been something on mind for a while now.

“Albus?” Scorpius quietly asked his husband.  
“Yeah?” Albus replied while still looking at his papers.  
“I want to talk about something.”  
“Ahh… sure.” Albus put down his paper and focused his attention to Scorpius.  
“Well. I have been thinking. I think we should start discussing when we are going to have kids.” This didn’t take Albus by surprise. This had been on his mind recently as well.  
“Absolutely. When did you have in mind? I’m ready whenever you are.”  
“I’m ready whenever you are.” They both smiled at each other. They embraced each other and kissed.

“But I’d just like to discuss how we are going to do it,” Scorpius said.  
“How do you mean?”  
“Well, how many children would you like?”  
Albus thought for a moment.  
“Maybe three or four?”  
“That sounds good. Now, are we going to have two children at the same time? So, one is biologically mine and one is biologically yours?”  
“I’m not too sure. I’d have to think about that. One thing that I have been thinking about, what will their surnames be? Will they be Potter-Malfoy or Malfoy-Potter?”  
“I have thought about that, and I don’t think we should do that. I have thought of an alternative. Well it’s important for my family to continue the Malfoy name.”  
“As it is for mine, ever since James died.” Albus looked down in a very sombre look remembering his brother. It had been quite hard on him losing James.  
“Which is why I think our children’s surnames who are biologically mine be Malfoy and Potter for our children who are biologically yours.”  
“But wouldn’t that mean we aren’t really a family if we have different surnames.”  
“We’ll be known to everyone as the Malfoy-Potter family or the Potter-Malfoy family.  
“Are you sure?” Albus still not quite convinced.  
“I’m positive,” Scorpius moved closer to Albus. Albus thought for a few moments and then a smile started to appear.  
“Alright, let’s have a baby!” They both were smiling from ear to ear. They embraced each other once more.

“I’m so happy!” Scorpius said with his eyes starting to become watery. Albus was crying with happiness.  
“I’ll make an appointment at the hospital tomorrow for next week.” Albus told Scorpius.  
“That sounds like a plan!”


	2. St. Mungo's

Albus and Scorpius were waiting in a Healer’s office at St. Mungo’s Hospital very anxious and excited. They’re going to be a family! But what if something goes wrong? What if the hospital couldn’t help them? Their minds pondered.

After a few moments, the healer walked in. It was Hannah Longbottom, Neville Longbottom’s wife.

“Hello Albus! Scorpius! I haven’t seen you since the wedding!” Hannah cheerfully said to the couple as she sat down at her desk.

“Hannah, I didn’t realise you specialised in this area of healing? And I didn’t know you worked at St. Mungo’s. I thought you were a Matron at Hogwarts?” Albus curiously asked Hannah.

“I am still a matron there, but another healer here has fallen ill with dragon pox so I’m temporarily filling their position here, for however long that will be.”

“Well we’re glad to have you,” Albus assured Hannah.

“So, you’ve decided to have children, congratulations! Have you thought about and discussed what the plan is?

Albus and Scorpius looked at each other and Albus nodded to Scorpius to tell Hannah their plan.

“We want to have two kids at the same time. One that is biologically mine, and one that is biologically Albus’s,” Scorpius told Hannah.

“Well we certainly can do that,” Hannah smiled at Scorpius and Albus.  
“But you both know this wont be cheap?” Hannah asked.

“Yes we know. We both have savings.” Scorpius told Hannah.

“That’s good to hear. Well I can fit you both in nine days time for the conception day. Does that sound good to both of you?”

Albus and Scorpius looked to each other nodded.  
“That should be fine,” Scorpius smiled with Albus and put their arms around each other.

\-----

Nine days later, they met again at St. Mungo’s. This time they were in a room called the, “Conception Area”.

“Do you have the seed banks?” Hannah asked Albus and Scorpius. They both passed two metallic spheres. Inside was their sperm sample.

“Good. I’ll tell you what is going to happen now. With the seed banks, I will conduct the conception spell. With this spell, there is no need for a mother, or a father if it was a woman in your position. There are two options, the foetuses can grow naturally like any other foetus for nine months, or we can fast track it and deliver the children within 24 hours. Although, I have to warn you that option is very dangerous.”

Albus and Scorpius took a moment to discuss it.

“I don’t want to do anything that might harm our children,” Albus told Scorpius.  
“Neither do I.”

“We’ll grow them over nine months,” Albus told Hannah.

“Good choice Albus,” Hannah replied.  
“Now, are you both ready?” Hannah asked.  
“Very,” Albus simply said.

Hannah first took Albus’s seed bank.  
“Wingardium Leviosa,” Hannah levitated the seed bank into the middle of the room with a swish and flick of her wand.  
“Condusa Oriolfey!” Hannah shouted.

All of a sudden, a swirl of a watery liquid type substance appeared around the seed bank. It got bigger and bigger, and it became a sphere. The liquid sphere consumed the seed bank. Purple and pink lights started flashing inside the liquid sphere. And then it stopped, light white flashes started swirling around the liquid sphere.

“One down, one to go,” Hannah said.

Hannah repeated the same thing with Scorpius’s seed bank. The same thing happened. It all went smoothly.

“It’s done,” Hannah smiled to the happy couple.

“This is it Scorpius! We are going to be a family!” Albus beamed to Scorpius. They both kissed each other passionately and hugged each other tightly.

“I am so happy,” Scorpius said into Albus’s shoulder with a tear of happiness running down his left cheek.


	3. Birth

It has been nine months since Albus and Scorpius went to St. Mungo’s for their children to be conceived under the conception spell performed by Healer Hannah Abbott.

 

It has been a quiet nine months. Both of them have either been working or had quiet nights at home. They celebrated Christmas with their families, and also Birthdays of family members. They also travelled to Australia for the 2030 Quidditch World Cup. The couple, and the Potter and Weasley families along with Scorpius’s father Draco were all in a luxurious private booth watching the final played between Scotland and Fiji. It was a big night for them as they celebrated Scotland’s win.

 

It’s February 16th 2031 and a light brown owl has come through Albus and Scorpius’s kitchen window chirping loudly. The owl dumps the letter onto the kitchen table where Albus and Scorpius are having breakfast. Albus puts down his glass of orange juice and reads aloud the letter:

 

_“Dear Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy,_

_Your children are ready to be born. Please come to St. Mungo’s Maternity Ward as soon as possible._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Denise Woodward_

_Head Healer of Maternity Ward”_

“Yes! Today is the day!” Scorpius cheered.

“I have to get ready, I have to look nice, oh Merlin! There’s so time to waste!”

“Slow down Scorpius! Let’s just go brush our teeth and get dressed. They won’t have been born by the time we get there. These things can take a while.” Albus said and put his hands on Scorpius’s shoulders.

“You’re right, you’re right.”

 

\-----

 

Albus and Scorpius are now dressed and ready to go to the hospital. Scorpius steps into their fireplace first quickly followed by Albus.

“St. Mungo’s!” Scorpius shouts whilst throwing the Floo Powder. Green flames quickly engulf the fireplace but it’s gone in only a few moments. Albus and Scorpius are gone.

 

The couple then both appear at St. Mungo’s. They quickly walk to the maternity ward. When they arrive, they are greeted by healer Denise Woodward.

 

“Mr Potter and Mr Malfoy. I am Denise Woodward. It is a pleasure to meet you both and an honour that I will be giving you your children today,” Denise said with a smile showing even more of her wrinkles.

“Now if you’ll follow me.”

 

Albus and Scorpius followed Denise into the room they were in nine months ago. The two liquid bubbles are now quite small and light red. There seems to be a lot of movement inside of them.

 

“How long do you think until they are ready?” Albus asked.

“Not long actually. I’d say about half an hour. So for now you two can just in the lounge just over there. Would you like a tea, coffee or a pumpkin juice?” Denise replied.

“Tea please,” Scorpius said.

“Same,” Albus said after.

 

They both went and sat on the black lounge. Denise bought over their two teas and drank it slowly. They were so excited and nervous to do anything else.

 

45 minutes went by and nothing had happened. They both started getting restless. Suddenly, the bubbles started to drop the liquid onto the floor. It was time.

 

They quickly leaped from the lounge and walked to Denise. She quickly got her wand out of her right pocket and had it ready. One of the bubbles has now dropped all of its liquid. Mid-air there floated a baby crying. Denise used her want to levitate the baby to a table where the baby was weighed and a towel put around them. The baby was from Albus’s seed bank.

 

“Congratulations, it’s a boy,” Denise smiled as she passed the baby to the couple. Albus held the baby whilst Scorpius put his left hand on his head. Tears started to come out of Albus and Scorpius’s eyes.

 

“Have you both thought of a name?” Denise asked.

The happy couple looked at each other and Albus replied,

“His name is Isaac Harry James Potter.”

 

A few minutes later the same happened to the second bubble. Denise repeated the same procedure. She lowered the baby to the table, weighed the baby, put a towel around their small body and handed the baby to Albus and Scorpius.

 

“Another boy!” Denise said.

Scorpius was holding their baby whilst Albus put his hand on the baby’s head whilst still holding Isaac. Both Albus and Scorpius were crying a lot now, this was one of the best days of their lives.

 

“And the name for this child?” Denise asked.

“Hydrus Draco Malfoy,” Scorpius smiled.

 

Albus and Scorpius both looked in awe at Isaac and Hydrus. This was the first day of their new family.


	4. Eleven Years Later

Albus and Scorpius and their family were walking along King’s Cross Station. They had reached a point where there was a brick wall between platforms 9 and 10. They both went through the brick wall with their four children and arrived at a magical platform named platform 9 and ¾.

“I’m so excited!” Isaac Potter said with glee.  
“Me too!” Hydrus Malfoy said.

Albus and Scorpius were excited to see their sons going off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Albus’s hair was starting to grey if you looked ever so closely, whilst Scorpius’s hair was starting to look more white than light blonde.

Sitting on Isaac’s suitcases carried by his trolley was his little sister Astoria Malfoy. Astoria Lucinda Malfoy to be precise. She was three years younger than Isaac and Hydrus. Albus and Scorpius decided to have more children after Isaac and Hydrus, so they had two more children. Holding Scorpius’s hand was eight-year-old Ivy Potter, her full name being Ivy Ginerva Potter.

Isaac looked just like Albus, and he had his eyes too which has been passed down by Albus’s father and Harry’ mother before him. Isaac had messy but shiny brown hair. Hydrus looked like Scorpius with his blonde hair been so light it almost looked white. Astoria, who was named after Scorpius’s late mother, also had blonde hair but in a slightly darker shade. Ivy, who was the same age as Astoria but shorter had long light brown hair with a nice pink ribbon through it.

“Daddy and Papa, Astoria and I want to go with Isaac and Hydrus to Hogwarts!” Ivy said tearfully.  
Scorpius kneeled down and said to her, “You will soon, and I’m sure both of you will have the greatest time.” Astoria came over and stood next to Ivy looking glum.  
“But that’s three years away! We want to go now!” Astoria said as she stomped her foot.  
“What you want to get away from us?” Albus jokingly asked to the two girls.  
“Yeah they do. Because they prefer Isaac and I over you and Dad!” Hydrus said with a big grin.  
“Oh, well in that case, you’re Pa and I won’t take you to Hogsmeade this weekend and visit Honeydukes” Scorpius said with his eyebrows raised and Albus did the same. Of course they were trying to do reverse psychology on their two daughters.  
“No, no! We want to go to Honeydukes! We want to go to Honeydukes!” Ivy and Astoria jumping up and down.  
Albus, Scorpius, Isaac and Hydrus all started laughing.

At that moment a few unexpected people came to the family. It was Lily Scamander! About six years after Isaac and Hydrus were born, Lily married Lorcan Scamander. Lily and Lorcan brought with them their one-year-old son, Devyn Scamander. They were expecting another baby! Lily’s belly was so big, she looked like she was about to pop.  
“Surprise!” Lily smiled at everyone.  
“Auntie Lily!” Ivy and Astoria ran over to Lily and gave her and her belly a big hug.  
“Lily! What are you doing here?” Albus asked, as he was pleasantly surprised.  
“I wanted to support my two favourite nephews as they head off to Hogwarts!”

Lily gave both Isaac and Hydrus hugs and Lorcan gave the boys a firm handshake.

They all started talking whilst waiting until it was time for Isaac and Hydrus to go on to the Hogwarts Express.

“Isaac, can I talk to you privately for a moment?” Albus whispered.  
They both walked away from everyone else and stood near the brick wall away from people, even though people sometimes stared as they walked past due to the fame of their family.

“What is it, Pa?” Isaac asked.  
“I wanted to talk to you privately because I don’t want your siblings to feel left out and excluded. I put into your suitcase my invisibility cloak. It’s yours now,” Albus revealed.  
“What? Really!” Isaac excitedly said.  
“Yes it is. As you know the cloak has been in the family for many generations. As you know, it was meant for your Uncle James but as he passed away it was given to me. Now, there is a rule. You must share it with your brother, and also your sisters when they arrive at Hogwarts. I’d also prefer that you wouldn’t use it to get up to mischief but you’re a Potter and mischief is in our blood.”  
“Thank you so much, Pa!” Isaac gave his Pa a big hug.

They went back to the others. Everyone was discussing which house they think Hydrus would be in.  
“I definitely don’t think it will be Gryffindor, or even Hufflepuff. Either Slytherin or maybe Ravenclaw,” Hydrus said.  
“How about you Isaac?” Scorpius asked.  
“I’m the same. I have read great things about Ravenclaw. I’d love to meet The Grey Lady and also I read the Ravenclaw common room is amazing.” Isaac said.  
“You’re so much like your Dad. You two and your books!” Albus said referring to Scorpius.  
Scorpius gave his husband a wink in reply.

It was almost time for Isaac and Hydrus to go on the train.  
“Ok boys, we want to talk to you!” Scorpius said to his sons.  
Isaac and Hydrus gave each other a sly look like they knew a pep talk was about to begin.

“Hogwarts can be an amazing place, but it may not be like that all the time. In the first few years of your Pa and I’s time there we didn’t have a good time at all. But soon we realised we had each other and the rest of our time at Hogwarts was terrific.” Scorpius said and gave his husband a kiss.  
“Oh Dad! Pa! Please don’t!” Hydrus said as him and Isaac gave grossed out faces, the normal response for a child when they see their parents kiss.  
“Make sure to make at least one friend. One friend is all you need. Now I hope you have a great time, and me and your Dad will write to you soon,” Albus said.

The four exchanged hugs. Isaac and Hydrus said bye to their little sisters, their aunt, uncle and their cousin. They hopped on to the train. The family waved to them as the train left the platform. Albus and Scorpius put their arms around each other and rested the heads one another. The couple hoped they would have more excitement and adventure but more happiness they had in their first year. But as Albus said, all it takes is just one friend to make it worthwhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! If you'd like to hear more stories, for example how James was killed, just let me know in the comments. Also if anyone is good at drawing can I make a request for you to draw a picture of the family including Albus, Scorpius, Isaac, Hydrus, Astoria and Ivy please? Thank you! :)


End file.
